Emma, They Miss You Too
by StarHeart Specials
Summary: When Emma was four years old, her parents died in a terrible accident. She blames herself for what happened, but her nana tells her it's alright. They miss her too. (Song-shot) Rated K for extreme sadness.


**So this is a song-shot about how Emma and Kitty's parents died. In the first two verses, Emma is four years old and Kitty is only two. During the last verse, Emma is ten and Kitty is eight.**

 **Song written by Magpiepony on YouTube.**

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny day in the park. A four-year-old Emma was trying to show her two-year-old sister Kitty how to play catch.

Their parents, Ellen and Kyle were watching from a picnic bench just a few yards away. They looked at each other and smiled, happy that their daughters were having a nice time.

But then Emma threw the ball too high and it hit one of the boulders on top of a rock pile that kids liked to climb on. The boulder shook a little and then started falling down the pile, heading towards Emma and Kitty.

Emma's eyes widened with fear, while Kitty held the ball in her hands, unaware of what was coming. Ellen and Kyle looked in horror and ran towards the girls.

Kyle pushed Kitty out of the way and Ellen pushed Emma, saving them from the boulder.

But they couldn't save themselves.

Emma looked back where she and Kitty had been seconds ago, and gasped in fear when she saw her parents.

"MOMMY! DADDY!"

Those were the last words her parents would ever hear.

* * *

Emma sat under a tree in the backyard, watching the sunset. She glanced at the two graves next to her, where her parents' bodies had been buried. She closed her eyes and let the tears flow from her face.

Her parents were dead, and it was all her fault.

 _The sun went down on that cruel fateful day_

 _It left a lost and broken heart in it's wake_

 _She knew that mom and dad were truly gone_

 _She'd keep on crying till the break of dawn_

That night at dinner, Emma pushed her plate away, claiming she wasn't hungry. Nana looked at her tear-stained face and frowned.

 _Nana worried when she wouldn't eat_

 _And then she saw the look of hurt and defeat_

 _She pulled her close and gave her one quick kiss_

 _She knew her folks wouldn't want her living like this_

Nana wiped Emma's tears and sang a soft tune.

 _'Cause their love_

 _And memory_

 _Would outlast any storm_

 _And I know_

 _That they're so proud of you_

 _They're not gone_

 _They live on_

 _And they're with us both now_

 _And it's true_

 _Emma, they miss you too_

* * *

That night Emma had nightmares about her parents' death. She screamed as her eyes shot open. She sat up in her bed, panting. She looked out the doorway and saw nana standing there, looking concerned.

 _Y_ _oung Emma cries in the middle of the night_

 _Nana comes to make sure that she's alright_

 _She feels the same pain that she's going through_

 _To comfort Emma she sings one soft tune_

Nana sat on Emma's bed and hugged her. She started singing the same tune from earlier.

 _'Cause they're love_

 _And memory_

 _Would outlast any storm_

 _And I know_

 _That they're so proud of you_

 _They're not gone_

 _They live on_

 _And they're with us both now_

 _And it's true_

 _Emma, they miss you too_

* * *

Six years later, a ten-year-old Emma sat on the couch, her face buried in a book. She hears the back door open and keeps reading until she hears small sniffles. She looks up from her book and sees an eight-year-old Kitty crying. She gets up and hugs her. Turns out it was parents day in Kitty's grade. When Kitty came to class alone, the other students all laughed at her.

 _She comes home with lines of tears on her face_

 _Emma then quickly pulls her into an embrace_

 _She had been teased 'cause her parents passed away_

 _But Emma tells her everything is ok_

Emma sings Kitty the same tune nana had sung to her years ago.

 _'Cause they're love_

 _And memory_

 _Would outlast any storm_

 _And I know_

 _That they're so proud of you_

 _They're not gone_

 _They live on_

 _And they're with us both now_

 _And it's true_

 _Kitty, they miss you too_

* * *

 **Wow, I actually cried a little while writing this. If you want to hear the real music video, go to YouTube and look for "Applejack, they miss you too," but prepared to cry, 'cause it gets a little sad. Believe me, I cried the first three times. And every time after that.**

 **Read you later!**

 _~StarHeart~_


End file.
